Never
by casey2
Summary: Ron and Hermione have been friends for a long time. As time passed, Ron developed feelings for Hermione that he doesn’t want people to know, especially Hermione. Little did he know that Hermione feels the same way. Will one of them finally admit the fee


Never. Ron and Hermione have been friends for a long time. As time passed, Ron developed feeling for Hermione, and so did Hermione for Ron. The only thing is Ron's becoming more and more obvious and Hermione just hides it. Both of them are afraid to show their feelings. Will one of them finally admit the feelings that's they've been hiding?  
  
Another normal weekend in Hogwarts. People were in their common room doing homework, talking, and playing tricks on people (Fred and George).  
  
Our trio was sitting by the fire. Harry and Ron playing Wizard's Chess and as for Hermione, read her book.  
  
"Check-mate!" Ron called out. Harry groaned. "Come on, Harry. You can do better than that."  
  
"We all know no one can beat you Ron," Harry commented. "You're simply the best." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Harry," Ron bowed his head. "Sure you don't want to play with me and lose again?" He grinned.  
  
"No thanks, Ron," Harry said as he yawned. "I'm a bit tired, including my brain." Harry sat beside Ron and closed his eyes.  
  
Ron smiled. As he was about to put away the chess board, Hermione walked to him, closing her book and said, "I'll play you, Ron."  
  
Shocked with what Hermione said, Harry suddenly woke up. "Are you sure, Hermione?"  
  
"Sure," Hermione replied. "Besides, I finished this book and all my other books are in dormitory, I'm too tired to get them."  
  
Ron looked up at her. "We all know you smart, Hermione," Ron started, "but I think you have forgotten how badly I defeated you the last time we played." Ron grinned.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say Ron," Hermione said. "I just want to play." She confidently sat down on the chair across from Ron.  
  
"Okay," Ron sighed.  
  
Ron arranged the chess pieces. Then, the game began.  
  
It's been five minutes since they started and Ron was on the losing side. Ron scratched his head thinking of his next move. Man! He thought. He couldn't think of anything. If he moved his knight then Hermione's Bishop would beat it and the Queen would be free to check his King.  
  
He glanced at Hermione, who was sitting confidently on the chair. 'Gosh, her eyes are so perfect'. Ron just stared at her then Harry nudged him motioning him to move a piece.  
  
"Honestly Ron," Hermione said, "How long does it take you to move another piece?"  
  
"Hold on okay," Ron said irritably. "I was just distracted."  
  
Hermione let out a sigh. 'Boys,' she thought as four girls were giggling at her back looking at Ron. 'Honestly!' Hermione thought as the girls continue to giggle behind her. She rolled her eyes.  
  
Then, as Ron lifted his head to tell her that it was her turn, she saw his eyes, his deep, beautiful, blue eyes. 'Ooh. those blue eyes.' Hermione thought suddenly drifting away, deep into Ron's blue eyes. How long it was, Hermione didn't notice. Until.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said. "It's your turn. Hu-llo!" Ron was waving his arms in the air.  
  
"Oh," Hermione answered as she snapped back to herself. "I'm sorry, I was distracted."  
  
Hermione studied the chess board and then got it. "Check-mate!" She confidently exclaimed.  
  
"What?!" Ron said. "I can't believe it! I lost!"  
  
"I'm very disappointed in you Ronald Weasley," Harry said trying hard to laugh.  
  
Ron frowned. Hermione smiled. Harry was laughing beside Ron.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione. A smile started to form on his face as he saw Hermione's smile. Then, he just started celebrating with Hermione not thinking that he lost.  
  
Ron had always loved Hermione's eyes and her smiles. To him, they were perfect. To him, Hermione Granger possessed the most beautiful eyes and most amazing smile. He knew this from the moment he saw her, not just in the Yule Ball, but ever since he saw her.  
  
Admiring her beautiful eyes and amazing smile grew into something Ron wasn't sure of. At first he thought it was nothing, it was just a simple crush that would go away, but then, Viktor Krum came in the picture. He didn't expect that to happened, but it did. So, when he saw Hermione with Viktor in the Yule Ball he told himself he was sure of his feelings now. He knew that he loved her; he just wants to keep it to himself.  
  
When they finished celebrating Hermione's win over Ron, they all got tired and got hungry. "It's about dinner time," Harry proclaimed. "Let's continue the celebration in the Great Hall!"  
  
"Yeah!" everyone yelled. So, they all marched off to the Great Hall, lead by Harry.  
  
Hermione just stayed back. Ron noticed and walked towards her.  
  
"That was a good game, Mione," Ron said.  
  
"Oh, thanks," Hermione replied.  
  
"Are you going to the Great Hall and "celebrate" your victory?" Ron asked teasingly.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so," Hermione responded. "I'm a bit tired, really."  
  
"Oh," Ron said with a bit of disappointment in his voice.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Hermione asked noticing the disappointment in Ron's voice.  
  
"Oh, no," Ron retorted quickly. "It's just everyone'll miss you. Besides, the celebration's for you." Ron managed a smile.  
  
"I think I'll pass," Hermione insisted. "I have to do things. I have a lot of things in my mind I have to think about."  
  
"Okay," Ron said, "if you insist. We'll surely miss you."  
  
Hermione waved bye to Ron and mouthed see you later as she went up the girl's dormitory. Ron waved back and walked disappointedly to the portrait hole and to the Great Hall.  
  
Ron entered the Great Hall and sat across Harry. "Where's Hermione, Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"She's not coming," Ron said giving himself a spoonful of mashed potato and a couple of rolls.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked as he was slicing up a cake for himself.  
  
"Said she has to think about things," Ron said thoughtfully.  
  
"What things?" Harry asked.  
  
"I really don't know," Ron said. "I think homework, that's all she's been thinking of. If not I thing she's trying to find more ways to free house- elves. I really hope she's not tiring herself."  
  
Harry looked at Ron and grinned mischievously.  
  
Ron looked at Harry and asked, "What?"  
  
"Oh," Harry quickly replied, "nothing. It's just I think you're becoming more and more obvious." Harry whispered.  
  
"Obvious?" Ron asked confused. "What do you mean obvious?"  
  
"We better not talk about this here, I'll tell you later." Harry was still whispering.  
  
"O. kay." Ron said still confused.  
  
~*~ In the Girl's Dormitory after Ron left for the Great Hall ~*~  
  
Hermione entered the vacant dormitory and lay on her bed. She wasn't really tired, she just made that excuse. She really wanted to go to the Great Hall, but after the incident earlier, she can't face Ron. She wanted to think that no one noticed, not even Ron but a small voice in her mind kept saying that they saw it. She is now battling with her mind.  
  
Then she envisioned Ron. Ron and his deep, beautiful, blue eyes.  
  
Hermione would love to just look at his eyes and just drift away, like she was in an ocean, slowly drowning into it, full of love and admiration.  
  
Oh how she loved those eyes! Those eyes express so much, except love for her.  
  
'Will Ron ever know that I like him?' Hermione thought.  
  
As she was thinking of this, she can't help but imagine Ron's face when she tells him.  
  
(Hermione's Vision) 'What?! You like me?!' Ron said trying hard not to laugh. 'No offense Hermione, you're my friend and all but I just don't look at you that way. You're hair is all bushy and you're eye-bugs are just so big that you can see them from. from.'  
  
Hermione can't bare it. Ron will never like her; Ron will never see her more than his bushy haired best friend.  
  
Hermione sighed. She stood up and walked to her window. She gazed at the setting sun. "Oh, how I would love to be with Ron when the sun sets." Hermione thought dreamily. "Mrs. Ron Weasley. That sounds perfect, but then it will never happen, not even in my wildest dreams." Then, she slowly fell asleep.  
  
~*~ Back at the Great Hall ~*~  
  
After Harry finished his dinner, he pulled Ron out of his seat and walked to the common room.  
  
"What you do that for?" Ron asked a bit annoyed, he just started on his dessert after all.  
  
"I have to tell you something," Harry said seriously.  
  
"What?" Ron asked a bit nervous. "Did something happen to Snuffles? Is your scar hurting again? Have you been having bad dre-"  
  
Harry shook his head. "This is not about me," he said grinning a bit. "Actually, it's about you and your little secret."  
  
Ron's eyes widened. "What about it? Did you tell anyone about it? Does she know?" Ron asked tensely.  
  
"No," Harry said. "Well, I didn't actually tell anyone, it's just they've noticed and I think they know. I swear I did not tell anyone."  
  
"How can you say that they've noticed?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry then pulled Ron to the side of the corridor then said, "Well, first during Potions. We were brewing up a Scintillating Potion and I can't help but notice you looking, well, let me change that to staring at Hermione. And you almost sliced your finger instead of the caterpillar. Then, during Transfiguration, you almost always glance at her whenever Professor McGonagall is writing on the board or something. You lost to Hermione! In chess! I mean you are the Chess Master here in Hogwarts then suddenly you lost to. Hermione. That's not all, you-" "I get the point, Harry," Ron interrupted Harry. "I can't help it, okay. It's not like I do it on purpose, it just happened. I mean, the moment I see her I just drift away, like I just want to look at her." Ron started to be dreamy.  
  
"Well," Harry said. "You know what you gotta do."  
  
"What is that?" Ron asked.  
  
"I know you're going to hate me but- but I think you have to tell her, NOW! Before you loose her to someone else," Harry said ardently.  
  
"I guess," Ron replied not sure if he can do it. "I mean, I'll just stutter if I tell her and I'm afraid that she might say no and then I would ruin the friendship we have."  
  
"Ron, I know what you're saying but unless you try, you will never know. I mean, she's been your one of your best friend since first year and you've been into a lot of things together, most of them because of me, but Ron! You have to tell her! You can't just sit down and watch her slip out of your hands just because. because you're scared. Face it Ron, you love Hermione and you have to tell her soon..." Harry said frantically.  
  
Ron looked at Harry as if he was a mad man who just got out of St. Mungo's Hospital for Maladies and Injuries. "Just give me time," Ron said. "I'll get there. When the time is right."  
  
"Now is the time Ron!" Harry insisted.  
  
"Okay!" Ron said without thinking.  
  
There was now a great, big smile on Harry's face. "What are you going to do? How are you going to tell her?"  
  
"Dunno," Ron replied.  
  
"I can help you," Harry said volunteering himself. "That's why I'm here, that's why I'm your best friend, to help you in times like this."  
  
"I suppose," Ron sighed as he thought of the possibility of Hermione saying 'no' to him.  
  
"C'mon!" Harry said excitedly, "Let's make some plans!"  
  
Harry grabbed Ron's hand and started trotting to the Common Room planning.  
  
When they arrived, the common room was empty. 'Perfect' Harry thought. "Ron, we can continue our planning." Harry said excitedly.  
  
"Harry," Ron started, "I'm a bit tired and I appreciate all the help but I have to do this on my own."  
  
Harry, shocked at what Ron said, understood. "Good Luck! I hope you do it sooner," Harry said as they walked to their dormitory.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron could not sleep. He can't help thinking about what he and Harry discussed earlier and how he's going to do it. He can't think of anything. He doesn't want it to be very big, yet he wants it to be special. 'I could sing for her,' he thought. 'The problem is, I can't sing.' He crossed out singing in his imaginary list.  
  
After crossing out every single idea in his imaginary list, he finally got it. He's just gonna make it simple. He's gonna tell her, no matter what happens. Ron then smiled as he fell asleep.  
  
~*~ Next Day ~*~  
  
"Morning Ron," Harry greeted Ron as he walked down the stairs. "Morning Hermione." Coincidentally, Hermione also walked down the stairs.  
  
"Morning," Ron and Hermione greeted each other uneasily.  
  
Both of them just stood there, nervously thinking of what to say. Then Harry broke the ice knowing the tension that must be building inside Ron, "Let's go get breakfast!"  
  
"Good idea," Ron and Hermione said at the exact same time. They looked at each other but quickly looked away.  
  
There was a very uncomfortable silence while the trio walked to the Great Hall. Harry wanted to say something, but he knows how uncomfortable this is for Ron, so he just controlled himself.  
  
Ron would glance up at Hermione as they were walking. Hermione did the same thing. Every time they would do this, their eyes would meet and they would quickly look away.  
  
They entered the Great Hall. The smell of pancakes filled the Great Hall. Usually, Ron would rush up the table to eat, but today he doesn't seem to have appetite.  
  
As they went to their classes, Ron and Hermione were unusually silent and it's seems like they were avoiding each other's eyes.  
  
During Divination, Ron wrote a note addressed to Hermione. He was planning to slip it into one of her books during dinner, or he could ask Harry to do it for him.  
  
~*~ In the Common Room just before dinner ~*~  
  
"Now listen Harry," Ron started to explain. "I won't be in the Great Hall. I would like you to slip this into one of Hermione's books, before doing this, ask her was her homework is the slip this in the book she gonna use for her homework. Okay?"  
  
Harry nodded his head. "What's written in it?" Harry asked. "Just give it to her," Ron insisted.  
  
"Okay," Harry said startled. "I was just asking."  
  
"I'm sorry Harry," Ron apologized. "I'm just a bit nervous." Ron rubbed his hands together nervously.  
  
"It's gonna be okay, Ron," Harry said. "She's gonna say yes, but tell me, what are you planning on doing?"  
  
"Don't ask," Ron said. "You'll just know. Besides, if you ask some more, I'm gonna explode."  
  
Harry then quit asking questions and proceeded to the Great Hall.  
  
~*~ In the Great Hall ~*~  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Harry greeted Hermione as he met her in the entrance to the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey," Hermione replied. "Where's Ron?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry lied. "Said he's doing something. Really important."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said regretfully.  
  
"By the way," Harry said as they approached the Gryffindor table, "What homework do you have for tonight?"  
  
"Ummm.." Hermione thought. "I don't think I have homework."  
  
'Uh oh!' Harry thought. 'I need a back-up plan. What to do!?'  
  
"What book are you reading?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm reading the revised version of Hogwarts: A History," Hermione replied as she took out the book and showed Harry.  
  
'Perfect!' Harry thought. "May I see it?"  
  
"Sure," Hermione said handing Harry the book.  
  
Harry, pretending to be interested in the book, slipped the note into the book. "Good book Hermione," he said.  
  
Hermione smiled. Then, she opened the book to the page she last read. To her surprise, there was a note. "Harry did you place this note in here?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"No," Harry replied innocently.  
  
"Okay," Hermione said. "Just wondering. Who could have placed this in my book?"  
  
Hermione read the note, and then she sighed.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said. "Sorry but I have to leave. I have to do something."  
  
"Okay," Harry said.  
  
Hermione then got her back and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
As Hermione walked toward the lake, the words in note seem to be running in her mind, 'Hermione, I need to tell you something. Don't tell Harry. Just meet me by the lake. - Ron'  
  
Has something happened to him that Harry should not know? Did Scabbers come back and tried to kill Ron? Questions were now running through Hermione's head as she walked hurriedly to the lake.  
  
When she arrived, Ron was sitting on a large boulder by the lake. Hermione wiped her face. "Ron?" She said, panting. "What's the problem?"  
  
Ron turned around and stood up.  
  
"Ron," Hermione was now nervous. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Hermione," Ron replied gently approaching Hermione. "Nothing."  
  
Hermione looked at Ron confused. She thought something was wrong with him.  
  
Ron then held Hermione's hands gently said, "I wrote the note because I need to tell you something." He looked into Hermione's eyes. "I've been keeping this secret for a very long time now. and I think that it's the right time to say it." Ron looked deeper into her eyes. Hermione looked at Ron confused, but nervous. "I have feelings for you. feelings that can be no longer kept. feelings that have been hidden and now want to be shown. I. I." Ron faltered, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go on, but he has to. he has to. "I love you, Hermione."  
  
Hermione was shocked. She never thought she would hear those words from Ron. Tears started to fall from her eyes. Hermione put her head down; she doesn't want Ron to see her cry.  
  
Ron placed his finger under Hermione's chin and raised her face up, then wiped the tear that fell.  
  
Hermione could see Ron's love for her through his eyes.  
  
"I don't know what to say." Hermione said. "I have been dreaming of this moment. I never thought it would come true. I, too, have loved you. I was just too frightened to tell you. I didn't think you felt the same way. I always thought you saw me just as a friend and-"  
  
Ron hushed Hermione and pointed at the sky across the lake. The sun was setting. Hermione looked Ron. Ron pulled her closer and then slowly their lips met.  
  
After a while, Hermione broke away from the kiss and whispered gently into Ron's ears, "I love you."  
  
Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder. Both of them stayed by the lake until the sun completely set.  
  
They walked to the castle hand in hand in happiness they have never felt before.  
  
Never in their minds have they imagined that they would end up like this, so young and so in love.  
  
Never in Hermione's mind had she thought of Ron loving her back.  
  
Never in Ron's mind had he imagined that Hermione would accept him, his love.  
  
But it did. and so here the story ends with a love that was thought of impossible at first. and ended up being the most incredible thing our two lovers ever felt.  
  
A/N: Hey! I Hope you guys like this fic. I hope you enjoyed it. thanx for reading. and review.. 


End file.
